Her Power
by laughy.taffylol
Summary: Abigail. Your average teenager with abusive parents, daddy issues, a drunken brother that loves her dearly, and a deceased little sister. After some odd encounters she meets both the good doers of NYC, the teenage mutant ninja turtles, and the daughter of the most dangerous man in Japan, Karai. The catch to all of this? She's a martial arts master. I suck at summaries LOL.


She didn't know how all of this escalated. The fifteen year old couldn't comprehend the current situation she got herself in. Thoughts raced her mind as she saw four human sized mutant turtles surrounding her, protecting her from an unspeakable evil.

One Month earlier..

Abigail laid on the floor of her new bedroom at an apartment. Her room was bland, the walls were colorless, just a plain grey, boxes surrounded her bedroom. Her empty green eyes surveyed the room. Snorting in disgust, she stood up, and changed into her usual outfit. She wore regular blue jeans with a fitted solid black shirt. To top that off, she wore her blue sneakers and put on a black sweater. She had just moved to New York City two days prior because her parents couldn't afford to live in the house they were staying in before. They lived in a beautiful one story home with everything you'd ever need, she even lived in a decent neighborhood. Now she lived in this dump. Sighing, she stepped out of her room to see her parents bickering.

"We wouldn't fucking be here if you could hold a god damn job for a single day, _Andy_ The woman said bitterly in a loud furious voice.

"You can't blame our living situation all on _ME! _I made money buying and selling cars for a friend of mine, and you KNOW I gave you at LEAST 2k a month! But where did all that money go?! I sure as hell don't know!!" The man shouted back.

Abigail rolled her eyes and interrupted her parents quarreling.

"Where's my brother?" she asked calmly

"Does it _really_ look like we know, dumbass?! Why the fuck would we watch your 19 year old brother like a child?" The man answered bitterly. The lady watched quietly.

"'Kay. See y'all later.." Abigail quickly snatched her longboard from the doorway of her room and bolted out of the apartment complex. Behind her, she could hear her father yelling, "_GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" _But she left before he could catch up.

She sighed once more as she rode on her longboard down the streets of New York City. She started thinking back to when she had a happy family.. a regular brother and sister and regular parents. She quickly snapped out of her daze when she reached a crosswalk. She jumped off her longboard and waited for the cross walk to turn green. She fidgeted with her necklace that held a picture inside, a picture that consisted of her, her sister, and her brother. Abigail stared at it for a moment before the light turned green. She rode once again.

New York City was so strange. The traffic was horrendous, there was people every which way she looked, and most of all she saw fights in alleyways every 20 seconds. She groaned in annoyance. She stopped and jumped off her board. Holding it in her left arm, she pulled her phone out and looked up directions to the closest dojo around. While she was on her phone, she messaged her brother, Jamie, about his whereabouts. Knowing that little asshole, he probably found his way into a bar. Rolling her eyes, she followed the directions. After about twenty minutes she found herself in front of the dojo. Walking in, all eyes were on her. On the left side was kids about her age range practicing and on the right side, grown adults were practicing. In the middle of those two areas was a wooden walk way, at the end of that walk way lay a reception desk; behind that desk, a couple yards behind it was a door, probably led to a dressing room or something. Everyone stared at her, she noticed some of the kids on the left side murmur things like

_'Why does that girl look so creepy?'_

_'What's this skinny ass girl doing here?'_

_'I've never seen her here before."_

Brushing those comments to the side, she calmy walked over to the receptionist and asked the receptionist how much money it is for one day at the dojo.

"um.. A-Actually miss, I don't think you belong here. This is a private dojo, only those that qualify can join through initiation. And from the looks of you.." The lady trailed off.

Annoyed, Abigail kept her voice low but clearly stating her frustration.

"And what the hell do I need to do for this _initiation_" She said in annoyance.

Everytime she would try to join a dojo, even in Texas, she was always underestimated because of her height and lack of muscle.

"That would mean.." She was cut off by a rough, proud voice from behind her.

"For intiation to join my dojo means you have to challenge me to a battle using any martial arts you want!"

From behind the receptionist, the door opened revealing a large bulky man. He was roughly about 6'2 while Abigail was 5'2. She was slender and small while he was built and strong. Everyone that was once practicing was in awe and praising his presence. Grinning, Abigail chuckled and said, "I'll fight you right now and if I win I get to come to this dojo for free for the next year!" She bravely challenged the man. There was silence and then a roar of laughter. From both left and right sides people werr laughing hysterically belittling Abigail for her 'arrogance'. The only person not laughing was the man. He took a moment to think about the challenge before smiling widely.

"Challenge accepted"

Silence fell across the room once more. Quiet murmurs flooded the room,

"Is he serious..?"

"He's gonna waste his time for some cocky brat?"

"Grab the popcorn 'cause this kid is gonna have her ass handed to her.."

Abigail held her hand out to greet herself properly, all her annoyance had swiftly left her once he accepted the challenge

"The name is Abby, don't forget it. Where's my Gi?"

The man took her hand and shook it politely. "My name is Eugene, I'll fetch you a gi right now."

Eugene got her a small Gi and she changed in the womens locker room in the back. She left her shoes back there too. When she arrived bsck everyone had left the area and watched on the sides. Eugene was already in a Gi. Everything was all set. Abigail got a small sense of adrenaline, she loved that feeling; she loved it so much she treated it like a drug. They both got into fighting stance. Eugene stated the rules before beginning.

"This will be a fair fight. I will fight you like I would anyone else. The first person to hit the ground loses. Any form of fighting is allowed except for hair pulling, eye poking, and any fowl fighing... Begjn!"

Eugene started it off headstrong and stayed on offence with her. He sent a barrage of skillful punches, kicks, and uppercuts. Without even flinching, Abigail just dodged all of his punches and jumped over all his kicks. Abigail studied his kick specifically, she noticed slowly his kicks were getting lower and lower. On one of his low kicks, she'll strike. Eugene crouched and kicked towards her ankles. She didn't move for a moment. They were right about to hit her before she jumped up and skillfully landed a. devestating kick to his head. "Ha!" She yelled out. His head bobbled back and forth for a minute before he fell over on the ground. The crowd was silent for a long time before yelling out a cheer for Abigail.

"Oh my god! She actually beat him, with one kick!!"

"This girl is seriously amazing!!"

"Go girl!!"

Abigail smirked at them and gracefully bent down to help Eugene up.

"Where do I sign?" She laughed.

Eugene smiled and stood up.

"Young lady, you out-smarted me. All you have to do is sign the paper at the desk right over there. You're free to come to practice whenever you wish!"

Abigail nodded and forced one more smile before walking over to sign the papers. Once she filled them out, she went to go change back into her clothes and left the Gi in the changing room. Dismissing all of the compliments she was given, she grabbed her longboard from the entrance and left the building. Before she left, she checked her messages on her phone. Jamie messaged her about 30 minutes ago.

_"I'm heading home. Wya?"_

_"I'm heading home too. Prolly gonna pick up a pizza before going back. And I have a damn good story for you once you get to the apartment."_

She sent the message and realized it was already nighttime. She spent all day in the dojo. She told herself she'd better hurry home before her dad kicks her ass. Abigail hurried to a near by pizza place she looked up on her phone.

"Antonio's pizza-rama... weird name." She said to herself. Walking in she already had a weird vibe coming from this place. Brushing it off, she ordered a meaty special pizza. The wait was about 10 minutes. That was more than she wanted to stick around for. She sat down at a near by table when a girl approached her.

"New 'round here? Never seen you here before." The girl said. This girl had a 'emo hairstyle' as Abigail thought. She wore strictly black clothing and had a pink streak of hair. She was quite slender too. "I happened to be walking by the dojo earlier and I think your moves are incredible," She added. Abigail was wary of the girl but she remained friendly to see what her intentions were. "Oh! Thanks haha. I like to think I'm fairly skilled if I do say so myself.. The name is Abby. Yours?"

"Oh my name..? My name is Karai."

Abigail silently tried to find any reason not to trust this _Karai_ girl but she could not find any evil intentions in her. She smiled and started talking to her until her order was called.

"Oh, that's my order. Sorry, I have to go now.. Karai was it? It was nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too. Here's my number, we should hang out sometime."

Taken back by the her bluntness she said she'd text her later and bid her farewell once again. Abigail got her pizza and rode back home.

Karai was left there. Once Karai knew Abby was no longer in sight, she left the pizza place and cautiously snuck into the neighboring alleyway. She called someone and said, "I think we have a new potential elite foot solider in our grasp." She snickered. The person on the other line only grunted before saying "Come back to HQ, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, Father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Abigail skated home she realized how late it was. It was almost 12:30 am. She hurried home. Quickly, she ran back up into the apartment complex and met up with her brother. In one hand she held her longboard and in the other a pizza. At the top of the stairs her brothee said in a hushed voice

"Are you fucking crazy to be out this late!? You're hella lucky Mom and Dad passed out from drinking too much. C'mon let's go inside.." Her brother lectured.

Abigail only gave him a dry laugh in response. Before they headed inside she commented, "Ya know I can smell the alcohol in your breath from over hear right?" His eyes widened and out a finger over his mouth. "Don't tell Mom or Dad!"

"Ha! Like I'd tell them jack shit."

They tiptoed inside the house hoping not to wake their parents up and headed for Abigail's room. Once they made it, they both sighed in relief and fell onto the mattress. Jamie let out a huge sigh and snatched the pizza box from Abigail.

"You better share"

"Wae'ver" He said with a stuffed mouth of pizza. The two siblings laughed for a moment before it took a hard 180.

"You know, big brother, I miss our old home. When Mom and Dad were caring and sweet and when Brandy..." She trailed off. Jamie stared at her for a moment before patting her head.

"You know our little sis would be pissed at you for mopping about her. She's gone.." His voice softened, " and there's nothing we can do about it.." Abigail was about to add onto that before Jamie's phone started buzzing. He answered it.

"Hello? You got it? Cool. I'm on my way."

Hearing those words Abigail's eyes dropped and waited for him to hang up. Jamie hung up and stood up ready to leave.

"How'd you already get friends? We've only been here for two days!" She exclaimed.

"Remember Brandon from 7th grade? Turns out he moved here. Met up with him the other day and lets say his friends sre my friends now too" Jamie vave Abigail his sly wink. She gave him a dry laugh and said bye as he walked out the door. She was left in silence for a long time eating her pizza before she heard rapid footsteps going towards her bedroom. She watched emotionlessly as her dad barged in and grabbed her by the collar, shaking her around, and yelling in her face.

"I don' know who da FUCK you think you aree, but what you did this morning iss UNACCEPTABLE! You never close da door on me... EVER!" He screamed with slurred language. He finished it off by slapping Abigail over the face twice. He left very bright red marks on her face, her nose bgan bleeding too. Abigail had too much honor and respect to hit him back she stayed there and took the beating.

"Huh!? You're not even gonna fight baack!? After alllll those years I wasted trying to teach you martial arts yourr jus' gonna take a beating..!? Jus' get outta here! Sho! Get outta da house." He let go of her collar and retreated out of the room. Abigail stared at the floor for a minute before registering what had happened. She got her handbag and stuffed her phone and a couple other things she might need. She threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbed longboard, and cruised off into the dangerous night.

She stopped about a mile away from her house before she stopped for a breather. Right next to her was a long dark alleyway. A group of men came out from the shadows. They all had purple tattoos on their shoulders. They're jackets had the words _Purple Dragons_ on them.

"Shit.. What'd I just get myself into..?"

**lol this concludes chapter 1. dw the turtles will be here next chapter**. **see y'all 3**


End file.
